


Bite me

by babycin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey, dopo aver visto con i propri occhi gli orrori della fabbrica dei corpi dei soci anziani, decide di partire. Ma prima di farlo, vuole che Angel esaudisca un suo desiderio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite me

Angel guardò di sfuggita il profilo di Lindsey mentre guidava per riportarlo al suo appartamento. Avevano appena incendiato il laboratorio dei “pezzi di ricambio umani” e da quando avevano messo piede fuori dalla porta l’avvocato non aveva più parlato.  
Il vampiro si trovava a disagio. Lui non era certo un chiacchierone, ma se stava accanto a qualcuno che parlava meno di lui si sentiva quasi in dovere di riempire i vuoti.  
“Sei stato bravo… voglio dire, coraggioso… Insomma, ho sempre pensato che tu fossi solo un pallone gonfiato…”  
Lindsey si voltò lentamente a guardarlo e poi tornò a fissare la strada. No, non era stata un’uscita felice, se l’intento era farlo parlare.  
Angel sprofondò leggermente nel sedile della sua auto, rinunciando a conversare, prima di peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione.  
Arrivarono al palazzo di Lindsey dopo una decina di minuti e il ragazzo scese dall’auto appoggiando le mani sulla bordo della portiera.  
“Buonanotte.”  
Angel lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi “Non per fare il paranoico ma, visto che hai appena fatto un enorme torto ai soci anziani, preferirei scortarti fino alla porta del tuo appartamento…”  
Un sogghigno amaro si dipinse sulle labbra di Lindsey “Ti stai preoccupando per me, Angel?”  
“Di solito no” rispose prontamente il vampiro affiancandolo “Ma stasera hai fatto davvero una gran cosa… e mi spiacerebbe che le tue viscere giacessero sparpagliate da qualche parte tra qui e la porta d’entrata del tuo appartamento”.  
L’avvocato non rispose e scosse la testa entrando nel palazzo. Si avviò verso il proprio appartamento, sentendo la presenza silenziosa del vampiro alle spalle. Una volta giunto a destinazione , aprì la porta con un cincischiare di chiavi, entrò e la lasciò aperta. Angel si appoggiò con entrambe le mani alla cornice.  
“Allora... buonanotte.” gli disse dando per scontato che fosse l’ora di tornarsene a casa.  
“Entra, su.” rispose l’avvocato con un cenno della mano.  
Angel inarcò le sopracciglia “Ne sei sicuro? Voglio dire…”  
Lindsey roteò la mano “Sì, sì… se ti invito ad entrare tu sei autorizzato a farlo. E potresti anche farmi una sgradita sorpresa una notte e dissanguarmi… o uccidermi… so tutto. Entra.”  
Il vampiro fece una mezza smorfia e varcò la soglia guardandosi attorno.  
“Non male… ti rappresenta bene…” disse infine.  
“Cioè?”  
“Ordinato, preciso, pulito… anche un po’ freddo e impersonale…”  
Questa volta fu Lindsey ad alzare le sopracciglia “Che fai? Lo psicologo a tempo perso??”  
Angel si schiarì la voce leggermente in imbarazzo.  
“No, no. E’ solo una cosa che faccio spesso… osservo…”  
“Eh, meno male. Compensa il fatto che non parli…”  
Angel chinò il capo di lato “Hai voglia di litigare?” chiese con tono quasi divertito.  
Lindsey mosse di nuovo la mano come per scacciare una mosca “No. Lascia perdere. Scusami. Sono ancora un po’ scosso…” disse sparendo in cucina. Tornò poco dopo con un paio di birre e si lasciò cadere sul divano allungando una mano a porgerne una ad Angel che lo guardò perplesso.  
“Ehi, senti, non ho riserve di sangue in casa, ok?”  
Il vampiro prese la bottiglia più per cortesia che altro – cortesia?? Quando mai era stato cortese con Lindsey?? – e si sedette sul bracciolo del divano.  
“Alla salute” disse con voce strascicata l’avvocato facendo tintinnare le bottiglie “Stronzi” sibilò poi scuotendo la testa.  
Angel allungò una mano e la appoggiò sulla spalla di Lindsey, smuovendolo appena . “Immagino cosa provi… E spero che ora ti deciderai a mollare la Wolfram & Heart.”  
“Sì, assolutamente. Parto stanotte.”  
Angel sussultò leggermente. Lindsey McDonald partiva. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse più di tanto. O sì? No, decisamente. Forse.  
“Oh, bene. Saggia decisione.” rispose poi alzandosi dal divano.  
“Dove vai?” chiese l’avvocato con tono perfettamente neutrale ma lo sguardo era diverso da poco prima. Era acceso.  
“Dove vado? Torno a casa. No?” Che diavolo di domanda era?  
“Non lo so… tu vuoi tornare a casa?” continuò Lindsey sorseggiando la sua birra.  
Angel corrucciò le sopracciglia e cercò di trovare una risposta. Non che fosse difficile dire “sì”, ma in quel momento non gli riusciva.  
A distoglierlo completamente dai suoi tentativi tornò la voce dell’altro “Credo che mi mancherai”.  
Se non fosse stato già morto, probabilmente ci sarebbe andato vicino in quel momento.  
“Eh?” sbottò con voce strozzata.  
L’avvocato appoggiò la bottiglia a terra e si alzò fronteggiando il vampiro. “Hai capito bene, credo che mi mancherai.”  
“Che stupidaggine!” rispose Angel con un tono che voleva essere allegro ma che suonò solo enormemente imbarazzato “Dimentichi che siamo nemici?”  
“Hai mai pensato che a volte si lotta strenuamente contro qualcosa o qualcuno solo perché lo si desidera troppo?”.  
No, non ci aveva mai pensato. E no, non voleva iniziare a farlo proprio ora.  
“Meglio che vada, Lindsey. Ti auguro buona fortuna.” Riuscì a rispondere il vampiro sfuggendo lo sguardo dell’avvocato.  
“Resta.” mormorò quest’ultimo avvicinandosi ancora un po’, forse troppo perché le sue intenzioni non venissero capite.  
Angel alzò le mani e fece un passo indietro. “Qui c’è qualcosa di strano… sicuro che era birra quella nella bottiglia?”  
Lindsey ridacchiò e fissò Angel con i suoi occhi luminosi “Posso chiederti un favore? In nome di… qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra noi…”.  
Il vampiro assottigliò lo sguardo e deglutì facendosi serio. “Tra noi non c’è proprio niente. Comunque sia…Cosa?”  
“Mordimi.”  
“Co-come? Scusa? Cosa?” Angel era più che sbigottito. In quei pochi secondi nella mente gli erano passate mille domande che Lindsey avrebbe potuto fargli, comprese alcune che non aveva voglia di analizzare ma… morderlo?  
“Mordimi.” Ripetè l’altro con una strana luce negli occhi.  
“Ok, tu sei evidentemente sconvolto da quello che è successo. Posso capirlo… Del resto, sono io che faccio l’eroe di solito e tu… tu ti limiti ad essere un avvocato e…”  
“Mordimi.”  
“La vuoi smettere???” Angel si infilò le mani nei capelli e ruotò su se stesso. Lui non beveva sangue umano, era una questione di principio, e si era sempre rifiutato di prestarsi a giochetti del genere con chi aveva la passione per i vampiri. Eppure con Lindsey la cosa si stava rivelando più difficile del previsto.  
La sua richiesta gli martellava nelle tempie e gli sembrò di avere degli spilli in gola per l’arsura.  
“Tu mi disprezzi, Angel. Che problema hai a mordermi?”  
Il vampiro si voltò con uno scatto verso di lui. “Non c’entra niente il disprezzo! Io non voglio e basta!”  
Per un istante un velo di tristezza passò negli occhi di Lindsey “Quindi confermi che mi disprezzi…” fece un rapido sorriso e tornò a sedersi sul divano “…. Talmente tanto da non darmi ciò che desidero…”.  
Il vampiro restò senza parole.  
“Ok, senti…” cominciò riavvicinandosi al divano “Io non so veramente cosa ti stia succedendo. Né sono sicuro di volerlo sapere ma… non funziona così. Non è che puoi venire da me e chiedermi di morderti! Dai! Non si fa!”. Ma chi voleva darla a bere? Sentiva la gola urlargli di attaccarsi alle vene di quell’uomo.  
Lindsey si alzò di scatto e afferrò Angel per la maglia, ben consapevole che con uno spintone avrebbe potuto mandarlo a sbattere con la parete opposta.  
Si sollevò sulle punte e si avvicinò al suo orecchio “Ti prego… Una sola volta… Voglio sentire i tuoi canini duri contro la mia pelle…”  
Quell’immagine si fece talmente vivida nella mente di Angel che il vampiro ebbe un sussulto.  
La sua voce si fece bassa “Non posso…”  
“Ma vuoi… vero?” sussurrò di nuovo Lindsey.  
La sua pelle aveva un profumo particolare e Angel si sentì quasi invadere dalla sua essenza, sentiva come un cerchio alla testa, come un leggero capogiro.  
“Lindsey…” tentò flebilmente.  
“So che non mi farai male…” insistette l’altro strofinando la sua guancia contro la mandibola del vampiro. Forse non ne era certo del tutto, ma in fondo, si fidava di Angel.  
“Perché?” chiese roco il vampiro chinandosi sempre di più verso il suo collo.  
“Non chiedermelo… non vorresti saperlo…” rispose l’avvocato piegando la testa di lato per lasciare maggior libertà di movimento all’altro. Un bisogno compulsivo di essere marchiato da quell’essere si era fatto sempre più prepotente in lui in quegli ultimi due anni. Lo aveva odiato, aveva cercato di eliminarlo, ma lo aveva anche ammirato ogni giorno di più. Il periodo passato con Darla lo aveva definitivamente reso succube dello strano magnetismo che emanava dai vampiri. Ma Darla era morta. E ora stava tutto per avere termine, lui se ne sarebbe andato e non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Era sincero quando gli aveva detto che gli sarebbe mancato anche se se ne era reso conto solo in quel momento, e nel modo più strano.  
Mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri, il viso di Angel si tramutò e con un movimento rapido i canini affondarono nella carne morbida, strappando un gemito a Lindsey che si inarcò, aggrappandosi alle spalle del vampiro e premendosi contro di lui con il proprio corpo. Dopo il dolore iniziale ci fu solo piacere e l’avvocato cominciò a gemere sempre più forte sentendo le labbra del vampiro succhiargli via il sangue con un suono umido.  
Angel si staccò con uno scatto e riportò il viso alla normalità con il fiato corto e gli occhi colmi di lussuria.  
“Angel…” mormorò Lindsey con lo sguardo offuscato “Ancora…”  
Il vampiro scosse la testa violentemente “No!” urlò pulendosi le labbra. Il sangue umano era nettare puro, non era solo nutrimento, era piacere voluttuoso e il sangue di Lindsey era dannatamente buono. Il corpo del vampiro si era surriscaldato ed eccitato.  
Lindsey delugtì e si toccò la ferita “E’ stato… eccitante… quasi un orgasmo…”  
Angel sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca per rispondere ma non seppe cosa dire. Voleva fuggire da quell’appartamento e nello stesso tempo voleva riassaporare quel maledetto avvocato.  
“Grazie” continuò dolcemente il ragazzo avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di più, per un attimo pensò addirittura di voler diventare come lui ma rinunciò, più per Angel che per se stesso.  
Il vampiro era come inchiodato, soggiogato dal potere del sangue di Lindsey, dal suo sapore.  
“Sapevo che potevo fidarmi di te… anche se so di averti portato a fare una cosa per te sbagliata…”  
"Sono irlandese, posso sopportare una cosa sbagliata tutta la vita" rispose il vampiro.  
“Nel tuo caso parlerei più di eternità…” concluse l’avvocato sorridendo e raccogliendo una goccia di sangue dal lato della bocca di Angel.


End file.
